extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deilfa Nui Tales
Deilfa Nui Tales is a short story featuring the events that lead to the destruction of Deilfa Nui, starting with the colonizing of it. Story Chapter 1 Saquc walked along the line of recently assembled Matoran. None of them wanted to proceed with the events that were about to take place, but Saquc was a Toa, and you couldn't disobey a Toa Hero, right? So, against their own will, they were assembled here. Not that Saquc would care if they didn't show up, they cared. Matoran that acted disrespectful to Saquc had a bad habit of suddenly disappearing the night after the offence. Nobody knew what he did to them, and nobody wanted to know, either. So that was why the line of all of five hundred twenty-six Matoran in the village were assembled in front of Saquc. "We are going to leave this dump. Today." Saquc said in his unusualy loud voice. "I don't wantoo!" A lone Matoran of Lightning in the line moaned. Less than thirty seconds later, he was moaning on the ground, in pain. "That ought to teach you somthin'." Saquc snarled. He then resumed talking. "I have found a new land, much more..." he searched his shallow mind for a good word. "Better. Yes. Much more better than this one." he sighed. Proper grammar never came to him easily. Chapter 2 Three weeks after the colonization had began, things started to fall apart. Matoran started disappeared, Rahi attacks raged on, and settlements were ruthlessly destroyed by reoccuring natural disasters. The whole village was in ruin. Saquc was obviously angry. But he couldn't blame anybody, so what would he do? Scream at the world at the top of his lungs? He instead spent long periods of time in the evenings sitting on his chair, watching the dreaded universe lap it's dangerous waves of energy around, destroying the hard-working matter that was trying to keep the universe together... Suddenly sadness overtook him. "Five billion years from now, this planet won't even exist, for the energy waves will eventually break through the atmosphere and then... Then..." he shuddered at the thought. Someday, this beautiful world would end, and everyone would be killed. And there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. Chapter 3 The next three weeks were eventful. Somehow, Saquc had given up his greediness and agreed to help the Matoran. He sacrificed his Toa Power, and brought three new Toa into existance. Somehow, all three managed to get themselves killed. One froze to death while searching for a lost Matoran in Ealtan, another was drowned for reasons still unknown, and the last simply disappeared. The local Matoran failed to see the point of even creating the Toa in the first place, when it would be so much easier to simply bring back Toa from their home universe. This obviously made the now Turaga Saquc very angry. Soon, about three days after the death of the last Toa, the Turaga was found dead in his bed, having had his mask devoured by Stone Rats overnight. It was to late to try and awake him from the coma, he was already dead. At first, the Matoran didn't care. They could run a village without him, right? Wrong. The village soon fell into dispair, and worst of all, a plague was spreading. The world, it seemed to the Matoran, was ending. Chapter 4 Far away from Deilfa Nui, near The Core, energy waves were spreading. Atomic energy was bouncing everywhere, and portals to entire dimensions opened, promptly swallowed that realm, and converted it's energy into matter that would later be used to stabilize the universe. Shadows crept up and swallowed the particles themselves, eliminating the matter. The matter-stuffed shadows then dissolved into portals leading to another universe. The dreadful cycle continued over and over again, the universe slowly corrupting itself. Saquc was right. The universe would be slowly falling apart around the island, and the best they could do was wait, since they did not have the power of his Olmak anymore. This was a horrible universe. Saquc should never have brought the Matoran here. Chapter 5 The Matoran were hard at work. A new project had been brought into progress, and it required a lot of work. The project was a completely bionic creature that would seek out food, shelter, and water. The three essentials for life. The titles of the creation were Death Owls. Most Matoran did not like the name, and thought that it would lead to bad luck. But, the name "sounded cooler" as the inventor of them had said. They were used from scraps that the Matoran had found on the island, but they needed more. One group of Matoran crossed the sea to go to Ealtan, but this was deemed a failure, as they came back with only frozen masks. Some suggested that thre may be parts on Entlaur, but nobody was willing to climb the mountain. They finnaly finished the project by disassembling a certain lazy Matoran that had not moved an inch since the death of Saquc. The Death Owls were complete. Chapter 6 (Final chapter) The joy spread through the colonies the Matoran of Deilfa Nui had made. Peace would be made, the death would stop, the plagues killed off, the depression ending! What a glorious time it was. Indeed, however, like most stories told over the ages, there was a conflict. There is a climax. And there is, of course, a resolution. No matter how many die, no matter how many are lost, the villain is always defeated, the destruction all fixed, and the wounds are all healed. But alas, this story did not end nicely. The day came when the Death Owls were introduced to the colonies, and every Matoran from around the lands gathered to watch the great ceremony. The chores ended, the joy returning to the colonies. They had never felt better since those idiots on Voya Nui got blasted off the continent. It was, indeed, wonderful. Parties were thrown. But as the intelligent inventor of the mechanical Rahi appeared, smiled at the crowd, and pulled off the cover on the cage, something horrible happened. The eyes on the Death Owls flashed red several times, then started chaos. Matoran slayed ruthlessly by their own inventions. It was horrible. Time would bring the whole continent of Deilfa Nui to it's knees, and the mass of the planet's species would be lead to extinction. The planet of Deilfa Nui, was, as the few Matoran that survived until the last minute said, was facing an apocalypse. Others were uttering the same thing to one another, using the saying as their last words. Characters & more Characters *Saquc Factions *Death Owls Category:Yoshisland Category:Stories